


Ten by Ten

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfect things are meant to last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten by Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Megori](http://ibfeemkaum.livejournal.com), who likes this ship, for AkuRoku day.

"You better not forget me, shrimp," Axel says while they're soaking up sun on the beach. It's a little too close to the end of summer for both their comfort, and they're trying to steal every last moment they can together.

"Hm?" Roxas cracks an eye and looks up at Axel. "How could I? Besides, who else is going to drag your scrawny ass out of bed in ten years? I don't see what you're going to do in college."

Axel scoffs, but it's more sentimental than annoyed. "Ten years, huh?"

Roxas blinks and pushes himself up from his blanket. "Yeah, ten years." Because this thing they had? He knows it's going to that long.

 

Exactly ten years from now, Roxas will wake up sleepy and confused with the remnnants of a dream and a memory he can't quite hold onto.

He'll pad into the kitchen with just his pajama top - no shoes, no pants - and wonder what he's forgotten.

And as he's making coffee, Axel will sneak up behind him, wrap his arms around Roxas, and laugh into his hair. Roxas will swat at him, but smile anyway and think, _oh, right_ , remembering that everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 2010.8.13


End file.
